Un alivio
by Ledayy
Summary: Después de todo, la navidad era una época perfecta. Con tanto amor y paz, nunca podrían enojarse realmente con ellos. Tampoco era como si pudieran enojarse. Después de semejante aventura y secretos, una broma tan inocente era incluso, un alivio. Creek. Se relaciona con T.P.M.


**Buenos días gente, les traigo un pequeño one-shot. Dedicado especialmente a Gabi17, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus examenes (Lo digo de todo corazón aunque Sam insiste en que estoy siendo sarcástica) y si todavía te faltan, espero que te vaya muy bien.  
**

**Este one-shot esta relacionado con T.P.M. podría decirse que es un complemento. Le había prometido desde hace mucho tiempo a Gabi una historia sobre Rodrick y Louis y aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutes. Sam no ha dejado de molestarme para que escriba Husos Horarios y llegué a un trato con ella, esta historia a cambio de unos días sin que me fastidie.  
**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Un alivio**

Estar en la secundaria no era cosa fácil, pero era aún más difícil cuando eres el centro de todas las burlas y bromas de todos los de la clase. Eso mismo le pasaba a Tweek. Parecía ser la víctima preferida del curso. Sin embargo, algunas veces, cuando el rubio los miraba de una forma seria, antinatural en él; se detenían en el acto, demostrando un pavor propio del que se siente hacia los asesinos, ladrones, criminales. No hacia un chico rubio que era más débil que un conejo. Sumándole el extraño pasado de Tweak, se convertía en algo aún más perturbante.

—Solo dime quien carajo fue y te juro que le partiré toda la cara — bramó su mejor amigo, Craig Tucker al ver cabizbajo al rubio — ¡Debes aprender a defenderte Tweek! O al menos a visarme cuando alguien te ha hecho algo

—Te m-meterás en p-problemas ¡Gah! — jadeó Tweek, ocupado en sujetar con fuerza el brazo del pelinegro para que no corriera hacia sus abusadores

— Que más da — dijo Craig — tú eres el que está en riesgo de expulsión, no yo

Se quedaron mudos al instante, no habían mencionado ese detalle desde hacía muchos años. Desde aquella pelea en sexto de primaria. Se juraron olvidarlo, pero ese recuerdo taladraba sus mentes en sus sueños. Tweek trató de hablar, hacer entrar en razón a Craig y nunca volver a mencionar las lagunas mentales que ambos poseían, pero entonces sus ojos cambiaron. Su expresión se endureció y su mano se cerró con verdadera fuerza alrededor del brazo de Tucker. Una sonrisa pícara asomó por sus labios.

—Me lastimas — gimió Craig bajando la mirada, con el sonrojo tatuado en el rostro

—Intenta liberarte — respondió el rubio aumentado el agarre — A ver si eres capaz

—Basta, Rodrick, de verdad me haces daño — objetó Louis — suéltame

—Tú sabes cómo hacer que te suelte — respondió el rubio pasando su otro brazo por la cintura del pelinegro

Louis desvió la mirada, sintiendo el impulso de acariciar las motas de su gorro azul. Se controló justo a tiempo, eso podría excitar todavía más a Rodrick. Miró los ojos de su amado y supo que no tenía escapatoria. Además, él también lo deseaba. Unió sus labios con los de Rodrick en ese lugar, la parte trasera de la escuela, un lugar tan poco visitado que ni los góticos iban a fumar ahí. Se había tenido que ocultar más que nunca, se dieron cuenta que su promesa de no volver a interferir en las vidas de Craig y Tweek era tan absurda que no valía la pena ni intentarlo. Por eso se limitaban, y conformaban, con pequeños instantes, detrás de una puerta, en un callejón oscuro, cualquier lugar era bueno para demostrar un poco su amor, puesto que ese par de pendejos todavía no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Louis empujó a Rodrick, recuperando su aliento en medio de un gemido.

—Detente Rodrick — gimió de nuevo Louis al sentir como el rubio pasaba una mano por las partes íntimas de su novio — el receso esta por acabar ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?

—Que nos vean — respondió Rodrick pasando sus labios por el cuello el pelinegro — que vean lo mucho que te amo Louis. Lo mucho que te necesito, aquí, conmigo. No detrás de un gesto grosero, tampoco quiero que me veas a través de esos patéticos temblores

—Quién te manda tomar tanto café — se bufó Louis, provocando que su novio se sonrojara

—No encuentro lo chistoso en ese comentario — aseguró el rubio alejándose de Louis, eso era justamente lo que el chico planeara — Tenemos que pensar seriamente que hacer con esto

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Ya lo habíamos discutido — respondió Louis con paciencia

—No creo poder soportarlo un segundo más — gruñó Rodrick pasando una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose muy raro sin su gorra

—Siempre he creído que el rojo te resalta los ojos — admitió Louis con la vergüenza en su voz

Rodrick se giró a verle, era increíble como con un pequeño comentario lograba calmar sus ansias de sexo y las convertía en una ternura que lo paralizaba. Le parecía imposible que una persona tan contraria a Craig pudiera convivir en el mismo cuerpo.

— ¿Y si pedimos ayuda? — Inquirió Rodrick — Nosotros, sin que Craig o Tweek se enteren

— ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida que es esa idea? — respondió Louis frunciendo el ceño

Rodrick desvió la mirada y sintió unas incontrolables ganas de tomar café. Supo que el tiempo se acababa cuando el rostro de Louis comenzaba a oscurecerse, en un gesto de odio profundo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, había pasado solo unos minutos, y no se veían desde hacía meses ¿Por qué no podían estar más tiempo juntos? Rodrick se abalanzó sobre Louis, besándolo como si no fuera a verlo de nuevo. Aunque sus suposiciones no estaban tan erradas. No se verían hasta que estuvieran en la preparatoria, y una verdadera guerra se desatara por su causa.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo dices que fue eso? — inquirió Rodrick cuando Louis le mostraba un viejo álbum de fotos de Tweek. La fotografía en específico a la que se refería se tomó unos minutos después de su beso detrás de la escuela cuando estaban en secundaria

—Quince años — respondió Louis como si hubiera sido de un día para otro — Y lo más extraño es que lo recuerdo a la perfección

—Siempre había creído que tenías una gran memoria, pero creo que me he quedado corto

—Lo dice el que no recuerda que día es hoy — respondió Louis sonriéndole

— ¡Claro que lo sé! Hoy es… — pero se quedó mudo, no tenía la menor idea

—Me sorprendes Rodrick, normalmente no olvidas lo que te conviene — cruzó los brazos, fingiéndose enojado — hoy es navidad

—No me mientas — respondió Rodrick incrédulo

Toda la cafetería estaba adornada con motivos navideños, pero Rodrick estaba seguro de que de ser navidad él no lo olvidaría. Louis sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Sacó el periódico del día donde se leía. "25 de Diciembre" las mejillas de Rodrick se tiñeron de rojo la risa se asomó por los labios de Louis.

—Te ves adorable — se burló, sin esperar esa reacción

—Tú también te vez adorable — respondió Rodrick calmadamente. Cualquiera habría esperado gritos, quejidos, no una respuesta tan tranquila

El rubio miró hacia arriba, un muérdago estaba colado y brillaba con las numerosas luces rojas y verdes. Louis se sonrojó, pero no se alejó, esperó ilusionado a que Rodrick posara sus labios sobre los suyos. Esos besos eran más dulces todavía que los dados cuando eran adolescentes, porque estos eran permitidos. No había riesgo de que los descubrieran y desde luego, se tomaban todo el tiempo que quisiera. Bueno, que Craig Tucker quisiera.

Lo último que Craig sabía era que iba camino a la cafetería de su esposo y ahora lo estaba besando bajo el muérdago.

— ¿C-Craig? ¡Gah! — inquirió Tweek abriendo con lentitud los ojos, seguro de que había dejado café haciéndose en la parte trasera de la cafetería

— ¡Carajo! — Gritó Craig — ¡Louis! ¿Por qué no me avisas? De qué sirve que ya nos comuniquemos si nunca me avisas cuando saldrás

De haber podido, Craig hubiera agarrado a golpes a Louis, pero eso era imposible. Tweek solo trataba de controlarlo a él, sus tics, sus temblores y la risa que Rodrick no podía soportar. Siempre le divertiría hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Craig y Tweek.

Después de todo, la navidad era una época perfecta. Con tanto amor y paz, nunca podrían enojarse realmente con ellos.

Tampoco era como si pudieran enojarse. Después de semejante aventura y secretos, una broma tan inocente era incluso, un alivio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
